Zompire
Overview A zompire is a rare hybrid undead that exists as a result of a living organism being converted by both a zombie and a vampire before death, giving it characteristics of both "species" upon reanimation. Appearance A typical zompire has the appearance of a corpse with all the blood drained from its body, blank, white eyes that turn blood-red at the slightest thirst for blood and teeth (in particular canine teeth) that have sharpened immensely (or in a bird's case, its beak has strengthened immensely and become more curved) to allow it to more easily tear into other animals' flesh to drink their blood. Besides the more zombie-like eyes, another notable difference in appearance from basic vampires is that, like basic zombies, they continue to decay as if they were still proper corpses. Behaviour Zompires tend to remain just as self-aware when they reanimate as when they were alive, unless they happen to have taken some sort of brain damage before reanimation. However, if they go for too long without drinking any blood, they go into a zombie-like rage, viciously attacking friend and foe alike with nothing on their mind except drinking blood. Powers and abilities Main article: Undeath As is typical with a corporeal undead, zompires no longer have the biological need to eat, breathe or drink water in order to survive once reanimated; instead only the blood of the living can properly sustain them. Blood Main article: Vampire/Blood Like basic vampires, zompires are capable of healing wounds and the like, so long as they ingest a proper amount and type of blood. Other powers Weaknesses and limitations Main article: Undeath Zompires share many common weaknesses with other undead, such as the inability to feel pain or heal even the slightest wounds, cuts or decayed tissue (although in their case, they're only incapable of healing without the right amount of blood). However, unlike other undead, they can not only be killed by decapitation or destruction of the brain, but also destruction or removal of the heart (hence stakes being a common weapon against them). Other weaknesses While they don't share a basic vampire's weakness to garlic, they do share its lethal vulnerability to sunlight, as they too will turn to dust if exposed to it for too long. They also share its inability to enter houses protected with a specific enchantment without being invited first. They also share a zombie's vulnerability to necromancer control and its continuously decaying body, although in the former case, they're usually far less easily controlled when in their right mind due to having recently drunk some blood, and in the latter case, they can save themselves from complete decomposition with a decent supply of blood. Notes *It is unknown if fish or invertebrates can become zompires. *Despite their existence being due in part to the existence of zombies, zompires themselves are not considered artificial undead. Out-of-universe notes * Trivia * Out-of-universe trivia * Category:Hemovores Category:Cannibals Category:Midgardian species Category:Universe-506 species Category:Magic and the supernatural Category:The undead Category:Corporeal undead Category:Sentient undead Category:Non-sentient undead Category:Hybrid undead Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Hybrids